User talk:Xydux
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ed, Edd n Eddy! Thanks for your edit to the '''User:Xydux''' page. Please leave a message on [[User talk:Jspyster1|my talk page]] if I can help with anything! -- [[User:Jspyster1|Jspyster1]] ([[User_talk:Jspyster1|Talk]]) 18:40, November 30, 2010 Archive This page currently shows messages left after January 7th, 2013. The previous messages can be found in the [[User talk:Xydux/Archive Number 1|archive]]. Reply I'm guessing we'll potentially have newer Status Report blogs that we can update monthly or seasonally. You don't need to edit out anything from your blog, especially seeing is how they keep the information in the comments section in context. - Alright, then I approve of that. While we're on the subject, what do you think about having seasonal status reports for the wiki as I mentioned? I suppose you and I could collaborate on them, or depending on the circumstances either one of us could take charge. That way we can keep the active and semi-active community informed about the upkeep of the wiki as things get accomplished and other issues manifest themselves. - Probably the very beginning of March, when the winter months end. We'd title it "Winter 2012/2013 Status Report" or something of the like. - Response Sure, that sounds good. And here's the coding: Mis-Edventures Walkthroughs In response to a recent reminder by WhitePinoy on the subject of admin approval for articles about the other seven levels, I approve. I suggest that in addition to plot summary, a guide on how to complete the level be written as well. Images should be limited to important goals and scenes, and perhaps the video should be put up as well. I do not believe there is adequate dialouge for a seperate transcript page for each of the levels though. I am very certain that after this message is sent out, the other admins will inevitably read it and voice their own approval. Consent granted. - Episode Location Settings Hey I was wondering if it be alright to put the location settings for each episode. [[User:SamuelBolton|SamuelBolton]] ([[User talk:SamuelBolton|talk]]) 07:14, January 20, 2013 (UTC)SamuelBolton By that I mean where an episode takes places in which locations (eg. The Ed-Touchables: the Cul-de-Sac, the Lane, Edd's House, Ed's House and the Candy Store) Reply: Template Name You have any suggestions for the renaming of the "VoyagerofSorrow" template? I don't have much of an idea for a better name for that template right now. - Sorry for the late reply, I've been focused on others stuff the past 3 days, but I've renamed that template. - Complaint Do you even know what a masochist is, maybe is paid attension to the serices, you would have known that given Eds lack of mental abilities you would know that he has little concept of physical pain and at times even enjoys it. They invented this thing called a dictionary, helps you learn of different words and there meanings I recommended you read it. And if you are the one how keeps deleting my "false messages" '''KNOCK IT OFF! '''you are no admin and have no right to do so and you will be the one blocked of if you continue. Good Afternoon AmethystKnight You Basterd I know its you how keeps puting on the measage git face I've already spoken to an admin about you. '''NOW PISS OFF OF MY TALK PAGE OR BE BLOCKED OFF!''' AmethystKnight Don't troll with me Hello Xydux its me The Gentalmen, you might have notice some of the work on your profile is gone well thats what you get for messing with me, no one messes with me. If any one sould have been blocked for a month it should have been you. The adim I spoke to to would not help me (Jspyster1) and Dr Creepo (angryslacks) joined your side so I will not bother with admins any more, from now on i'm takeing matters into my own hands, the next time you mess with me I'm deleting your hole profile. You were being a troll as well don't you remember you kept sending the same reply other same subject, that I was trying to get rid off. I never bully I only retaliate for if I didn't people would work all over me. Well you should know I wasn't going to have that. I try to be a good contributor but then you and trouser guy had to get all in my face, and since no one would help me what could I do but set an example myself. When I delet somthing thats it, good bye, the end, but no you wouldn't leave my page be so now I will leave yours either. I gave you two warnings but no you didn't lisson that three stricks on you, if you don't count the constant bugging. So when you accuse you make a hypocrite out of your self. And incase your simple mind hadn't figured it out yet I'm the Gentleman it ain't easy to get rid of me. '''YOU'VE DONE IT AGAIN TWICE NOW. I WARNED YOU TO STAY OFF MY TALK PAGE OR I'LL GET RID OF YOUR HOLE PAGE.''' A Message from Antheystknight Leave my page alone and I'll leave yours, let me repeat I deleted your message becuse I considered it offencesive. it over, no need to bother me. THAT'S F--KING IT, GOOD F--KING BYE, THE F--KING END! What is wronge with you! I'll tell you, your obsessive and your a hypocrite, don't you get the only jerk around here, the only real troll is you.=